Mistakes
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl se da cuenta que por todos los errores que había cometido, ha perdido a Carol, a su mejor amiga, a la mujer que en secreto ama. Ella le deja claro que le ha partido el corazón y el sabe que la ha perdido para siempre... ¿O no?
1. Chapter 1

" **Mistakes"**

 **Chapter 1. " Why do you care now"**

Daryl la seguía con la mirada. No podía evitarlo, es algo que llevaba haciendo desde que la conocía..Desde que había vuelto con Abraham y Sasha había intentado acercarse a ella. Todo lo que había visto.. la señal de empezar de nuevo, las cenizas, la cherokee rose.. todo le llevaba a ella. Y había caido en la cuenta que había cometido un grave error. Se había alejado de ella cuando más le necesitaba, ella estaba siempre para él. Y él le había fallado una vez más.

Después de Beth, ella intentó acercarse a él y ella le consoló. Pero él en cambio.. No le volvió a preguntar por las niñas pese a que sabía que tenía pesadillas cada noche y apenas podía mirar a ningun niño. No estuvo para ella tras la muerte de Tyresse, recuerda haberla visto llorar en el hombro de Rick pero él no hizo estuvo para ella cuando apenas podía andar por sus heridas tras Grady.

Pero siempre la seguía con la mirada, se aseguraba que estaba bien desde la distancia. Fue tan idiota para creer que eso a ella le bastaría, pensar que ella le esperaría siempre hasta que él estuviera listo... Todo fue un error tras y cada uno cometidos por él.

…...

Siempre recordaría el día que ella le dejó claro que él le había partido el corazón, porque fue el día que ella rompió el suyo. Aunque todavía tenía la esperanza de recuperarla. Pensaba recuperarla, costara lo que costara.

Pero se sentía tan mal, tan tan mal..

(Flashback)

Carol se encontraba cocinando en la cocina cuando Daryl llegó y le agarró el brazo para decirle que iba a irse de escapada con Aaron. Recordó su grito de dolor y como el plato que tenía en la mano cayó haciendose trizas.

¿Qué demonios?- dijo mirandola fijamente

Pf.. me has asustado- dijo ella rehuyendo su mirada

¿Asustarte? Has chillado de dolor cuando te he agarrado el brazo- dijo cabreado con ella, vale que no hablaran tanto como antes, ¿pero de verdad pensaba que podía mentirle?- Carol...

Dios, estoy bien ¿Vale?- dijo ella mirandole con enfado.

Hey, ¿Qué pasa? Estoy oyendo los gritos desde la calle- dijo Rick mirandoles desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cocina

Carol ha chillado de dolor cuando le he cogio el brazo y no me dice que le pasa- dijo Daryl cabreado.

Pf.. está bien- dijo Carol y remángandose la camisa blanca que llevaba dejó ver una venda roja que le rodeaba la parte de arriba del brazo- no es nada..

¿Te dispararon?- dijo Rick mirándola decepcionado- ¿Y no nos dijiste nada?

No había nada que contar, fui a ver a Denise, me ayudó y asunto zanjado- dijo ella mirandoles a los dos, retandole a decir algo

Jodida testaruda- gruñó Daryl

Tienes que parar de hacer esto, tienes que dejarnos ayudarte- decia Rick desesperado- joder Carol

Ella se dió la vuelta y siguió ignorandoles. Lo que le faltaba por ver, Carol ignorando no solo a él sino a Rick. Miró fijamente a Rick y asintió. Fue hacia ella y la cogió a cuestas.

¿Qué haces? ¡Sueltame!

Callate ya, voy a limpiarte ya y o te callas tú o te vendo la boca- dijo Daryl subiendole por las escaleras mientras Rick los miraba con preocupación.

Se sentó a su lado y empezó a limpiarle la herida. Ella seguía sin hablarle y él estaba cansandose.

¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- le preguntó el tristemente

¿Ahora te importa?- dijo ella

¿Cómo?

Ya veo, ahora, que estás aburrido en Alexandria porque no hay nada que hacer, te acuerdas de mí, de Carol, de la gilipollas que creía ser tu mejor amiga, de la imbécil que ha hecho siempre lo posible porque no estuvieras solo- le decía ella cabreada

Joder. No sabía que ella se sentía así y con cada palabra de ella se dió cuenta que ella se alejaba más y más de él. Y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. De pronto ella paró de hablar y se quedó mirandole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Durante un tiempo llegué incluso a pensar que nosotros.. dios fui tan imbécil.. lo siento Daryl..pero no puedo..no te preocupes por mí más, ya hace mucho que dejé de querer que te preocuparas por mi... ya no te necesito.. ¿Es lo que queerías no? ¿Que te dejara en paz?- le dijo ella mirandole – ya lo tienes...

Él se quedó paralizado mirandola, eso no era lo que querí había querido eso. Lo único que le pasaba es que era demasiado cobarde para aceptar lo que sentía por ó como ella ponía su mano en su mejilla y le besaba dulcemente en la mejilla.

Adiós Daryl

Y así sin más, ella salió de la habitación, dejandole completamente roto. Tan roto como ella había estado cuando él la había abandonado una y otra vez.

( Fin flashback)

Cada vez que recordaba ese día quería destrozar cosa. Había pasado dos días y todo había cambiado bruscamente entre ellos. Ella le sonreía, pero como a cualquiera. Ella se preocupaba por él, pero como por todos. Y parecía que no era el único que se había dado cuenta.


	2. Chapter 2

" **Mistakes"**

 **Chapter 2. "You are going to lose her "**

No le había gustado aquel hombre desde el día que lo recogieron. Y ahora menos.

Notaba como seguía a Carol a todos lados, como la ayudaba con los niños, como la saludaba con un beso en la manos cada vez que ella aparecía... Estaba claro que estaba pillado por Carol.. ¿Y como no estarlo?

Un día, a la semana de su "ruptura de amistad" con Carol, pasó algo que lo dejó con ganas de ir a por ella, raptarla y llevarla lejos de allí. El hombre había aparecido con unas rosas rojas y se las había dado en el porche y escuchó perfectamente como el hombre le había pedido dar un paseo.

Sabía que él le había pedido mil veces de ir a cenar a su casa, pero ella siempre le había dicho que esta vez ella dijo que sí y se fue del brazo de este hombre.

Dejando a Daryl con un nudo en la garganta mientras la veía irse. Y parecía que no era el único que lo había visto.

No la ha dejado en paz desde que vió que ya no te trataba igual que antes- oyó a Rick decir.

Se giró para mirarle y veía como el policía seguía con la mirada a Carol y al hombre.

No me gusta para ella- dijo Daryl

Nunca te va a gustar nadie para ella- le dijo Rick- lo he estado vigilando.. es buen hombre, un poco desesperado.. pero es bueno..

Pf.. ninguno lo suficientemente bueno- dijo Daryl. Sabía que Rick era concisnete de sus sentimientos por ella, no era idiota.

No cometas el error que cometí yo.. no la dejes escapar..- le decía Rick mirandolo fijamente- nunca vas a encontrar alguien como ella

Buah, acaso estás enamorado de ella tío?- dijo Daryl aun sabiendo que no, que Rick la quería solo como una hermana, que la protegía, sobre todo después de haberla echado de la prisión.

Sabes que no. Pero sabes tan bien como yo, que es una mujer excepcional y que nadie aguantaría lo que ha aguantado contigo..- dijo Rick- los dos .. habéis sufrido tanto..

Que mas da..pf.. ya la he perdido..- dijo Daryl toqueteando su arco.

No.. creeme.. no.. pero sino haces algo pronto- dijo Rick con tono triste- la perderás.

…...

LA conversación con Rick le había dejado alterado. "No.. creeme". Rick creía que todavía no la había perdido, quizás era hora de que hiciera algo para recuperarla.

Estuvo dando vueltas por fuera del muro hasta que encontró lo que había buscado. Una flor cherokee. Había muchas creciendo en los alrededores.

Después se dirigió a su casa y fue entonces cuando los vió. Vio al hombre decirle algo y como ella se reía. Pero sabía que esa no era su risa de verdad, su mirada estaba distante y su sonrisa medio forzada.

De pronto el hombre hizo algo que provocó la ira de Daryl y tuvo que contenerse para no apartarlo. El hombre se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Y para sopresa de Daryl , ella se dejó. Aunque cuando él intentó cogerla del cuello para profundizar el beso, ella se apartó.

Vió como se besaban y como ella entraba en la casa. Él se quedó ahí , paralizado, viendo como la mujer a la que quería había sido besada por un hombre. Y entonces se dió cuenta que estaba tan enamorado de ella, que nunca podría amar a alguien que no fuera ella. Porque siempre había sido ella y siempre sería ella.

…...

Entró en su habitación en silencio, para no despertarla. Y fue hasta su mesita de noche, donde dejó la flor. Luego se inclinó y le susurró buenas noches.

Ojalá un día no tuviera que hacerlo a escondidas.

Por la mañana se fijó en que ella llevaba algo en la mano y su sonrisa era un poco más verdadera que el día anterior. Vió como ella le miraba y ponía la flor en un vaso en la cocina.

Luego ella se marchó sin ás no era mucho, pero ella ya volvía a fijarse en él.

…...

Cuando pensó que nada podía partirle el corazón más que verla con otro o que ella le hubiera dicho que no le necesitaba, se los encontró en el salón. Besandose apasionadamente, él con una mano en el muslo de ella mientras ella echaba la cabeza para atrás gimiendo mientras él besaba su cuello.

Hizo un ruido fuerte para que se dieran cuenta que alguien había entrado en casa y entró en el salón. Vio como ella se ponía roja al ver que era él y como el hombre se levantaba y se despedía de ella con un beso, y cogiendole el brazo de una forma que a Daryl no le hizo mucha gracia.

Los dos se quedaron mirandose un rato, él desde el umbral de la puerta y ella desde el sofá.

Y entonces pensó que quizás ella se merecía algo más que él, que quizás ese hombre era suficiente para ella. Quizás lo mejor era dejarla marchar.

mm..- gruñó el

Dime que piensas – le dijo ella acercandose a él

¿Te hace feliz?- le dijo él

Ella se rió.

No me desagrada.. y quizás sí.. me haga un poco feliz.. algo..- dijo ella

Y entonces él inclinó el rostro y se marchó sin decirle nada más. Le pareció escuchar en la lejanía un sollozo pero seguro que eran alucinaciones suyas.


	3. Chapter 3

" **Mistakes"**

 **Chapter 3. "I'm not goint to let him hurt you"**

Puto cabrón,hijo de puta. Y maldita sea Carol. Era un maldito imán para los cabrones, entre los que se incluía él mismo.

Quería reventarle la cara, atravesarle trasero con una flecha y dejar que se lo comieran los caminantes. Pero no podía hacer eso, ahora mismo lo importante era ella.

No podía creerse que hacía solo unas horas se había despedido de ella, y ahora la tuviera entre sus brazos llorando desconsolada y con Rick amenazando al cabrón ese con el que salía ella.

…...

Entró en Alexandria con la sensación de que algo iba mal. Y al llegar a casa sus peores temores eran ciertos. Vió a Rick cogiendo del cuello al "novio" de Carol y amenazarle con la pistola mientras Carol lloraba en el suelo. Con la camisa rota y el labio manchado de sangre.

Joder. Joder.

¿Qué ha pasado?- Gruñó mirando al hombre para luego lanzarse al suelo a por Carol al ver su cara asustada.

Vió como ella se apartaba al ver que él intentaba agarrar su cara. Joder. No veía esa mirada de miedo desde.. desde Ed. Sintió como las venas iban a explotarle de la rabia que sentí giró hacia Rick que seguía agarrando al cabrón del cuello.

Venía yo tan tranquilo de ver a Jessie cuando oí un forcejeo.. cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a este hijo de puta encima de Carol intentando forzarla y cuando ella le pegó una patada aprovechando que yo había llegado, el muy cabrón le pegó- dijo Rick lleno de rabia- ¿Sabes que es lo que hacemos con chusma como tú?

No es mi culpa, joder. La muy zorra no me dejaba hacer nada- dijo el muy imbécil

¿Qué no te dejaba hacer nada? ¿Sabes quien soy yo? ¿sabes quienes somos? Podría dejar que ella misma te partiera la cara pero lo voy a hacer yo por ella. O también puedo dejar que Daryl te atraviese con una flecha. Pero no, lo voy a hacer yo. Porque esa de ahí es como mi hermana y como una madre para mis hijos y como vuelvas a acercarte a ella, te mato – dijo Rick pegandole un puñetazo en la boca.

O algo peor que la muerte – dijo Daryl mirandole con asco, dejandole ver que tendría que tenerlo más miedo a él que Rick

Abrazó a Carol que estaba llorando desconsolada. Una vez más le había fallado..

Vió como el muy imbécil volvía a decir algo y como Rick le pegó otro puñetazo en la cara.

Rick, para

Daryl pensó que ella se había vuelto loca. Que había vuelto a ser como era con Ed. Pero no, estaba equivocado. Se dio cuenta de por qué lo quería parar mientras la abrazaba con orgullo.

Rick la miró desconcertado.

No quiero que vuelvan a meterte en la cárcel por mi culpa.. dejalo..- y de pronto se levantó y fue hacia ellos.

Notó como Rick lo sujetaba con fuerza por miedo de que el cabrón se echara encima de ella. Daryl vió como ella cogía el cuchillo que llevaba siempre en la cintura. Y lo colocaba en el cuello del tío.

Me he encontrado con muchos como tú por el camino... uno de ellos mi marido... ¿Sabes como acabó? Le clavé un hacha en la cabeza tantas veces que le hice trizas... y creeme si vuelves a acercarte a mí, lo hareé contigo encantada..- dijo ella amenzandole con una voz que provocó un temblor en el cuerpo de Daryl- y sino- dijo mirando a Rick y luego a Daryl- ellos se encargarán, ¿No?

Rick y Daryl asintieron a la vez. Luego ella se alejó y dejo que Rick se lo llevara esposado. Y entonces Daryl vió como ella volvía a desplomarse en el suelo llorando y él la cogió en brazos para llevarla a su dormitorio.

La tumbó en la cama y le dió una camiseta suya ya que la de ella estaba rota.

Póntela, voy a por algo para desinfectarte la herida.

Cuando volvió vio como ella llevaba solo su camisa.

espero que no te importe... es que me hice daño cuaando me tiró al suelo y creo que tengo un morado o algo en el muslo- le dijo ella avergonzada.

Él se inclinó y con delicadeza cogió su pierna, vio que efectivamente tenía un morado y se inclinó a besarlo con delicadeza notando como la piel de ella se erizaba.

Sana, sana... -dijo él provocando una risa en ella, una risa de verdad, una risa que esperaba que solo él pudiera provocar.

Con delicadeza curó la herida de su labio y vió como ella le sonreía con ternura. Y luego como su mirada cambiaba.

Daryl...

No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que el te haga daño.- le dijo él leyendo el pensamiento.

Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? Dios que mal ha sonado- dijo ella haciendo que ambos se rieran- osea.. necesito que me abraces, no tienes por qué pero..

Él la calló tumbandola en la cama mientras él la abrazaba. Besó su mejilla, su frente y su pelo. Los dos cayeron en un silencio, un silencio que Daryl no sabía que había echado tanto de menos.

daryl...

Dime

¿Qué tengo de malo?- dijo ella somnolienta- ¿Por qué me quieren los malos?

Daryl se paró un momento a pensar, pues era una pregunta que él llevaba mucho haciendose.Y de pronto lo entendió.

Por tu dulzura, eres tan buena que haces ver a todos lo malos que son.. y les cabrea.. A mí en cambio...- dijo Daryl aun a sabiendas que estaba dandole a entender que el era uno de los chicos malos que la querían- solo me haces querer ser mejor...

Notó como su respiración se tranquilizaba y cuando pensaba que ella se había quedado dormida, ella dijo algo que lo cambió todo.

Te mentí...sigo necesitandote..- dijo ella para quedar dormida.

A Daryl se le escapó una lágrima de felicidad,al pensar que una vez maás ella le daba una oportunida.


	4. Chapter 4

" **Mistakes"**

 **Chapter 4. "You are my cherokee rose"**

Se despertó con la respiración de ella en su cuello y su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Y notó como ella se empezó a mover también hasta que los dos se quedaron mirandose. A veces se preguntaba como sería despertarse a su lado, como sería su cara de somnolienta, si era tan preciosa todo el día desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba.

Y así era. Incluso más preciosa. Estaba tan somnolienta que parecía tener diez años más, sus ojos borrosos por el sueño brillaban con la luz de la mañana y su pelo despeinado la hacía parecer adorable. Joder. Puta mujer. Le había vuelto un cursi.

Los dos se miraron con miedo de romper el hechizo en el que se encontraban. Y entonces ella se echó a reír y Daryl juró que con cada risa se enamoraba más de ella.

De pronto ella se detuvo.

Gracias.. por lo de ayer.. por la flor..- dijo ella sonrojandose

Él inclinó con la cabeza, intentando hacerle ver que no tenía importancia.

Siempre lo has sido... aunque te niegues a verlo.. aunque yo te dijera esas cosas horribles- decía ella

Para. Me lo merecía, te traté mal, te ignoré cuando en realidad lo único que hacía era ver como estabaas desde la distancia- dijo él mirandole a los ojos azules que parecían un oceáno.

Lo sé... por eso te digo.. que siempre lo has sido..

¿El que?- dijo él confundido.

De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta y vió entrar a Glenn y Rick. Los dos con cara preocupada que de pronto se les iluminó con una media sonrisa al verlos juntos en la cama.

Hey Carol- dijo Glenn acercandose a sentarse al lado de ella- Si alguien se mete contigo, dimelo y le reviento.

Carol le sonrió dulcemente y le besó en la mejilla. Rick se acercó con culpabilidad.

Lo tendría que haber visto venir.. soy policía

Y yo he pasado por esto antes y tampoco lo vi.. además fue un error desde el principio- les dijo Carol mientras se paraba a mirar a Daryl haciendo que Rick y Glenn sonrieran.

Igualmente..- dijo Glenn- aunque siendo la guerrera de Alexandria como aquí te llaman no necesitaras ayuda..

Los cuatro se rieron. Daryl pensó en cada uno de ellos. Y se dio cuenta que habían estado juntos desde el principio, eran familia. Y la mejor familia que él nunca pudo haber soñado.

Rick cogió la mano de Carol y la apretó con fuerza.

Somos familia- dijo mirandoles a los tres – somos uno. Nos protegemos los unos a los otros.

Mis angeles guardianes- dijo Carol para darle un beso en la frente a cada uno- La envidia de Alexandria voy a ser.

Rick y Glenn se marcharon dejandoles solos. Y Daryl se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de mirarla, y de pronto recordó la conversación que habían tenido antes.

Hey.. no me has dicho al final que era yo...- dijo avergonzado

Ah cierto- notó como ella se inclinaba hacia él hasta que notó su respiración en su oreja, lo que provocó un temblor en su cuerpo- eres mi hombre de honor...

Y ya está. Con eso, él cayó en su hechizo. Volvió la cara y con delicadeza como si fuera de porcelana cogió su mejila y la besó.

…...

No pretendía que la primera vez que la besara fuera la primera vez que hicieran el amor. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Su piel tan suave, su camisa levantada dejaando ver sus braguitas y su hombro descubierto. Sus besos húmedos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba encima de ella, los dos piel contra piel, tocandose, besandose. Cuando entró dentro de ella, se perdió en su mirada. La besó para tapar sus gemidos hasta que le dio igual y empezó a besar su cuello. Quería oir sus gemidos, gemidos provocados por él.

Vió como ella perdía el control cada vez que él embestía contra ella, y él gruñía cada vez con más fuerza por el placer que sentía al estar dentro de ella. Y cuando los dos estaban cerca del clímax, agarró con fuerza la mano de ella y mirandola a los ojos, se lo dijo.

Te amo tanto, jodidamente tanto- dijo él y vio como ella perdió el control y gritó al llegar al climax.

Él la siguió poco después, y al acabar la abrazó, besando su cuello, ese cuello que tan loco le volvía.Y entonces oyó algo que le hizo llorar.

Te amo Daryl.. desde hace tanto... perdoname por hacerte creer que no.. te amo – dijo ella besandole con pasión, un beso húmedo por las lágrimas de él.

Eres mi cherokee rose..- decía el mirandola con adoración- me has dado esperanza desde que te conocí.. me has enseñado a amar.. a sentir .. a vivir.. y me enamoré de ti en el momento en el que te vi.

Los dos volvieron a besarse, y entre las risas de ella y los gruñidos el, hicieron el amor todo el día. Tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido.


End file.
